


Jak piasek w klepsydrze

by soniagiris



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Asahina Aoi/Hagakure Yasuhiro - mentioned, Cats, Character Death, Established Relationship, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, POV Second Person, Polski | Polish, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Slice of Life, Team as Family, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniagiris/pseuds/soniagiris
Summary: Emocje, wspomnienia, wszystko to ucieka.





	

**Author's Note:**

>   * *shrugging emoji*
>   * jako ost polecam "tsubasa wo kudasai", może być i [to w wersji muku z dr3 zet hen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a30VfcVNnLg), i [to oryginalne](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lCfYrxx_hBE), z evangeliona. btw, to z evangeliona śpiewa va saihary z ndrv3 :0c
> 


To były naprawdę dobre dni. Miesiące. Lata... Nie, lata już nie, zabrakło do roku tylko kilku dni.  
Gdy widzisz Kyoko po raz pierwszy od dawna, nie mówisz jej ani słowa. Patrzy na ciebie, oderwawszy wzrok od tabletu z logiem FutureFound i spinając ramiona; patrzy tak, że nie jesteś w stanie powiedzieć... czegokolwiek. Nawet, gdybyś chciał, a tak, do cholery, przecież jest. Słowa wibrują pod twoją skórą, setki i tysiące słów bez znaczenia.   
Smutek. Współczucie. Gniew.   
Opuszczasz oczy na ściskane w dłoni dokumenty, dalej idziesz do biura i z całych sił myślisz o swoich obowiązkach.

 

* * *

 

  
_— Spróbujmy. — Uśmiech Makoto nie jest taki szeroki i promienny jak zwykle, ale nadrabia to ciepłem, radością oraz... Nie, jeszcze jest za wcześnie, by to jedno uczucie nazwać._ _  
_ _— Jesteś pewien? — pytasz z czymś, co mogłoby być nieśmiałością, gdybyś tylko pozwolił mu być._ _  
_ _— Ej, ty to zacząłeś._ _  
_ _— Mnie się jednak wydaje, iż pierwszy krok wykonałeś właśnie ty — zauważasz sucho, z sercem łomoczącym w gardle. Co zrobisz, jeśli się rozmyśli? Co wtedy?_ _  
_ _— Fakt, fakt. — Ściska mocniej drobnymi palcami twoją dłoń, której przez te dziesięć minut ani na sekundę nie puścił. — Ale nic, co powiesz, co ci się wydaje, nie sprawi, że zmienię zdanie. Okej?_ _  
_ _Miłość._   
Uśmiechasz się do niego.

 

* * *

  
Mieszkanie jest ciche. Puste. Bury kot, zwinięty na wytartej kanapie, unosi głowę i tylko mruga okrągłymi, zielonymi oczami w twoją stronę. Zrzucasz marynarkę, rozwiązujesz krawat i ściągasz buty. Wszystko odkładasz na odpowiednie miejsca.   
Zbyt ciche. Zbyt puste. Zbyt uporządkowane. Kot owija się wokół twojej nogi i pomiaukuje tak, jakby chciał ci coś przekazać.   
Sypiesz mu te lepsze chrupki do miski, by przestał tak się gapić.   
Oczekiwanie. Tęsknota.   
Po wielu godzinach w końcu zasypiasz, sam (samotny) w zbyt dużym łóżku.

 

* * *

 

  
_Mimo stosów dokumentów na biurku, Makoto, zauważasz, znalazł miejsce na kilka ramek ze zdjęciami. Z siostrą, śmiejący się do obiektywu; patrząca poza kadr Kyoko ze śpiącym Yutą w ramionach; czerwieniąca się Toko trzymająca dłoń Komaru; Aoi i Yasuhiro w dniu ślubu; Makoto i ty, objęci, z szczerymi uśmiechami._ _  
_ _Pytasz go potem, czemu trzyma tam te obrazki, skoro większość tych ludzi widzi codziennie. Makoto nie śmieje się, ale w jego oczach migocze jakieś uczucie, niezidentyfikowane, ale pozytywne, piękne._ _  
_ _— Żebym zawsze pamiętał, dla kogo robię to wszystko, no i komu zawdzięczam to, że jestem teraz... Cóż. Szczęśliwy. — Wzrusza ramionami, po czym całuje cię w policzek i idzie zaparzyć kawę._ _  
_ _Wiara._   
Kręcisz głową z pobłażaniem i wracasz do swoich zajęć.

 

* * *

  
  
Kolejny rok. I kolejny. Dni sypią ci się przez palce jak pustynny piasek, taki lekki i ciepły, miły w dotyku. Jakże inny od tego, do czego go przyrównałeś w ponuro poetyckim nastroju.   
Zaczynasz zapominać. Miotasz się w tej zatęchłej rozpaczy, nie wiedząc, czy to dobrze, czy źle. Porwany nagłą tęsknotą patrzysz na stare, powoli płowiejące zdjęcia, by potem wrzucić je na kolejne tygodnie do najgłębszych szuflad.   
Yuta uczy się już historii współczesnej i wychodzi na najprostsze zwiady. Aoi, gdy raz na nią wpadasz i masz okazję zapytać, nie protestuje przeciwko temu. Jej syn ma już w końcu siedemnaście lat.   
A jej drugi syn zaczyna pytać, po kim ma imię i czemu ciocia Komaru zawsze jest przy nim smutna. A potem patrzy na ciebie, zmieszany, drobne dziecko ze zbyt dużym sercem. Pyta, czemu ty też jesteś często smutny.   
Ciekawość.   
Odwracasz jego uwagę nauką angielskich czasowników nieregularnych.

 

* * *

  
  
_To prosta misja, wydawałoby się. Zwyczajne rozpoznanie opuszczonego terenu. Dziecięca zabawa._ _  
_ _Nie. To nieprawda. Nie tak opuszczonego, jak oceniano, gdy z wybitego okna wychyla się zamaskowany człowiek z karabinem. Rozbrzmiewa strzał. Potem są następne, tak przynajmniej sądzisz, nie pamiętasz zbyt dokładnie._ _  
_ _Patrzysz na Makoto i krzyk zamiera ci w gardle, ciężka, dusząca masa. Makoto, marszcząc brwi, spogląda na ciebie ze zdziwieniem. Spogląda w dół. Unosi dłonie zabarwione własną krwią. Upada._ _  
_ _— Cii, cii, jest okej, jest okej — szepcze później, gdy trzymasz go za rękę, a lekarze wyrzucają z siebie potoki słów, zlepionych w jedną, przerażającą breję. — Dam radę. Muszę dać. — I uśmiecha się tak, jak powinien._ _  
_ _Potakujesz. Zmuszasz się do uwierzenia mu._ _  
_ _Nadzieja._   
Lekarze mówią potem, że nie miał szans przeżyć.

 

* * *

  
Świat jest naprawiony. Ludzie są mądrzejsi. Dzieci są roześmiane. Yuta Hagakure jest ojcem. Makoto Hagakure jest zaręczony. Wszystko jest w porządku. Wszystko się ułożyło.   
Powtarzasz to sobie, patrząc w lustro. Ale nie widzisz nic. Nie słyszysz nic.   
Nic.   
Po śmierci też jest tylko nic.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n
> 
>   * stareńki ten drabelek, napisałem go jakieś??? pół roku temu???? mniej więcej???? kij wie. ale jest angst, to się liczy.
>   * betowała stara dobra [szeherezadaa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Szeherezada/pseuds/Szeherezada), jak ktoś w fandomie fairy tail lub haikyuu!!, ew. voltron, to zapraszam do gnębienia szehci kochanej <3
>   * mmmmm nie wiem, co jeszcze powiedzieć. um. ciasteczko za komentarz, ciasteczko&tulanie za konstruktywną krytykę???? grazie. ccc':
> 



End file.
